An existing liquid crystal display includes pixel elements arranged in the form of a matrix and a driving circuit configured to drive these pixel elements, so that liquid crystal molecules are deflected by varying an electric field inside a liquid crystal box to thereby achieve a display effect.
In order to improve the display effect, the multi-domain display technology has been widely applied, wherein the existing multi-domain display is possible in a multi-domain pixel structure designed in a pixel or possible in a pseudo multi-domain pixel structure with different domain directions being designed in adjacent pixels in order to avoid the problem of a color irregularity arising from multiple domains being designed in a pixel.
FIG. 1A illustrates a schematic structural diagram of an existing pixel element, and FIG. 1B illustrates a schematic structural diagram of an existing pixel array. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the pixel element in an existing pseudo dual-domain pixel structure includes a first pixel element 101 and a second pixel element 102, which are driven by different thin film transistors, wherein the inclined line direction A-A′ and the inclined line direction B-B′ as illustrated in the FIG. 1A represent domain inclination directions in the two adjacent pixel elements respectively, and then as can be apparent from FIG. 1A, the domain inclination directions in the two pixel elements are different, and the domain inclination direction in the same pixel element is uniform. With the structure of the pixel array in FIG. 1B composed of pixel elements as illustrated in FIG. 1A, the domain inclination direction in pixel elements in the same row direction is uniform, and domain inclination directions in two adjacent rows of pixel elements are different. For example, in FIG. 1B, first pixel elements 101 are arranged throughout a first row direction, second pixel elements 102 are arranged throughout a second row direction, first pixel elements 101 are arranged throughout a third row direction, and so on, the domain inclination directions in every two adjacent rows of pixel elements are different, so that the domain inclination directions of pixel elements at the interface between the adjacent rows are opposite, and when a picture is displayed, there are different display states in the adjacent rows, i.e., dark in one row and bright in the other row, which easily results in transversal strips at the interface between the two adjacent rows. Moreover if a polarization sheet is bonded askew, then polarization angles in odd-numbered rows and polarization angles in even-numbered rows are non-uniform and consequently scan lines in odd-numbered rows and even-numbered rows have uneven brightness, thus resulting in transversal strips.